The McStarrnon Family
' The McStarrnon Family is the pairing of three different families: The Starr Family, The Lennon Family, and The McCartney Family. All three groups are related to each other in some way, whether it be pets or cousins or love children from cheating and/or rape. Yeah. ' They're way cooler than The Reasonable Family. What a lame name. It sounds like the name of a lame sitcom. Anyhoo, The Reasonable Family is extremely jealous of The McStarrnon clan. And wish they could be as epic as them. The whole family enjoys Nathan's Hot Dogs. Even the vegans. Because those hot dogs are magic. ' All of the family members share a mansion. It's a huge one, with twenty-eight bedrooms and nineteen bathrooms. The main bathtub is filled with Pini's lasanga. '''No one is left behind! ' The adults! 'AllYouNeedIsSeddie (Ace): '''Ace is the father of The Starr Family. She (or he... erm...) is married to Hihi-sama. Although they have had a problem in their relationship (Hihi-sama cheated on Ace with Latersgee and raped with Fudge), they have reconciled and are now happily together with about three or four children. Maybe five. '''Latersgee (Laters): '''Laters is the father of The Lennon Family, although she has ' ''' no love for her children. She has two love children with Ace's wife (from when they cheated), Hihi-sama. Hehe. So obviously, Laters is a mofo. '''PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 (PSFP239/Fudge): '''Fudge is the father of The McCartney Family, the lamest family of these three. Fudge and Hihi somehow raped each other and they now have about three children. I think. '''Hihi-sama (Hihi): '''Hihi is Ace's wife. All together, she has about eleven (???) children from 3 different... users. She's a megahoar. An unfaithful one. '''Otherwordly Poptart (Ass): Ass is Ace's sister, making her the aunt of several children. Yeah... she is also the mother of Tara and Daisy, whom she adopted from Hihi and Laters. Because Hihi had enough kids to worry about. And Laters hates them. She has no love. She eats all feces produced by members of the family. Samlovesham (SLH): SLH is Ass's wife and is the mother of Tara and Daisy and also the aunt of several children. '''Itzxlucy and Tash1: '''Parents of Ace, making them grandparents of three or four kids. Maybe five. The children! '''MaryanHPotterFan98 (Maryan): '''Maryan is the daughter of Ace and Hihi. '''ILoveSeddie1234321 (Brott): '''Brott is the daughter of Ace and Hihi. '''Amythest444 (Amy): '''Amy is the daughter of Ace and Hihi. '''EpicnezzEmily (Emily): '''Emily is the daughter of Ace and Hihi. '''TaraBridgette and SunriseDaisy (Tara and Daisy): '''Tara and Daisy are the twins of Laters and Hihi. '''iCarlyismelife (Lortay): '''Lortay is the semi-idiotic, strange cousin of Hihi's children and lives with the family, because her mother (Hihi's sister) went on a five-year-long cruise. And she didn't want to take Lortay with her. Because she is claimed to be annoying. She is still trying to figure out who her real father is, Ace or Laters. She hopes for Ace, because Ace is loveable. She wants to be a Lennon as well, because she loves the name Lennon. '''Marshall Harrison: '''Not a part of the family, but is in a relationship with Lortay. And lives in the family's basement. '''Holy Chiz (Chizly): '''One of Hihi and Fudge's kids, from when they raped together. '''Seddiafoeva: '''Another child of Hihi and Fudge, also from rape. '''MagicalMango: '''A daughter of Hihi and Fudge. From rape. Of course. What else? '''MyPurpleFatCakes (Fatty/Pistella): '''A kid of Fudge and Hihi. You know how it went down. Pets! '''Sparklyplatypus (Patty Piss): '''Patty is an epically awkward suicidal secret-agent platypus. She is not yet housebroken, but it's okay because she poops rainbows. '''Seddie=Pie: '''The unicorn. '''Paco: '''Lortay's alligator, who eats most of the family's food supply.